


In Our Shoes

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, all here for bitter protective bisexual clarke griffin, it was also great for working through my own emotions since the episode that must not be named, this post just made me laugh and i needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls get together to watch their favorite show and when the worst happens they each deal with the fallout a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a post i saw in the days following the episode fall out. I'm not sure how to link it but I'll try: http://smttnpegasus.tumblr.com/post/141237082669/clarkegriffinsleftbuttcheek-decaheda
> 
> This is my first actual Clexa fic I'm posting though I have ALOT in the wings I am working on, so let me know what you think.

The room was completely silent as the four friends sat on the couch and stared at the TV. Lexa had a death grip on Clarke’s hand while Raven was leaning forward and almost falling off the couch if it wasn’t for her hands on Octavia’s shoulders, who was on the floor and had her knees curled tight to her chest.

_ The blonde had just walked into the room and looked for the other woman. She walked further in and stopped when the brunette walked around the corner they both stop breathless for a moment. _

 

“She is just so pretty. It should honestly be illegal…”

“Shhhhh…”

“Don’t shush me, Woods.”

“I swear to God, Reyes, if you make me miss a single word of this I will kick you off the tower.”

 

_ The two had moved closer and were now looking at each meaningfully. _

“ _ Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” _

_ The brunette swallowed heavily and blinked back tears. _

“ _ I hope so.” _

_ She extended her arm and the blonde didn’t even hesitate to return the gesture. She tried to smile but it was lost in the utter pain in her eyes. The brunette swallowed down tears again. _

“ _ May we meet again.” _

_ There is a moment of indecision on the blonde’s face but then she reaches for the other woman and presses their lips together. _

 

All four women scream in unison. Octavia jumps enough to cause Raven to slip and fall off the couch but she hardly notices as she laughs with utter joy. Lexa is trying the hardest to keep her eyes on the screen so she doesn’t miss a moment but Clarke is hugging her and kissing her cheek and neck. This was something they all had been waiting so long for.

 

_ The kiss intensifies and the brunette lets the tears finally fall and her lips quiver as she pulls the blonde in for yet another kiss. _

 

“She is fucking crying! O, she is crying!!”

“Why is this so fucking beautiful?!?”

“This is really happening!”

“Someone hold me!”

“I am holding you, babe!”

 

_ The brunette falls back onto the bed and looks up with the sun shining down on her face and pure adoration and wonder in her eyes. The blonde looks down and a solitary tears slips down her cheek before she is pulled down by the brunette. _

 

When the screen cuts to black Lexa can’t fight it anymore and turns and pulls Clarke to her in a heated kiss. She quickly melts into it and soon they are giggling and sharing soft kisses while Raven and Octavia roll around on the floor making incoherent sounds.

Lexa hugged Clarke tight and tucked her head under her chin. She could hear the steady beat of her heart and knew hers beat along with it. She was so unbelievably happy in this moment she didn’t even know how to handle it.

 

_ The blonde ducks to avoid the bullets shot from the gun and grabs the first thing she can find to try and defend herself. She throws the chair and makes her move. If she can get in close the gun will be much less effective. The man turns and fires just as the door swings open and the brunette steps in. A bloom of black blood sprouts on her shirt and she looks confused as she falls into the arms of the blonde. _

 

“What the FUCK!?!?!”

“No!!!!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

The girl sat in shock as the TV faded to black and then started the promo for the next episode though none of them were paying it much mind. Octavia was staring like she was ready to throw something…anything through the TV in hopes it would smack the show runner right in the face. Raven was trying to wipe at her tears with out making too much noise while all the while curling into Octavia’s side. Clarke was seething with enough anger to rip a person in half but her attention was pulled to her girlfriend whose hand had gone limp in hers. She looked up to see silent tears tracking down her cheeks and her shoulders had fallen. What worried Clarke the most was that for the first time since she had met the strong woman she looked…defeated. Without saying a word she turned the TV off and walked into the back of the apartment.

Clarke looked down at the other girls and they were as speechless as she was. Lexa was always the strongest. None of them had ever seen her cry, not even when her foster father Gustus died several years ago. Octavia wrapped and arm around Raven and nodded to the blonde.

“I’m gonna make sure she is okay and then I am going to punch something.”

“I have a particular show runner I can nominate as the punching bag.”

“I may take you up on that,” Clarke stood and walked into her and Lexa’s bedroom and saw the brunette with her face buried in her hands and the subtle shake of her shoulders told Clarke all she needed to know. She walked over and sat next to the woman and pulled her into her chest. They laid back onto the bed and Lexa let out the first audible sob with her head against Clarke’s chest as she curled into the fetal position. She grabbed onto Clarke’s t-shirt for dear life and let herself cry. Clarke rubbed her back and softly brushed her hand over her hair and whispered softly.

“It’s okay. Just let it out, I got you. I’m here. I’m here.”

Lexa continued crying and Clarke spent the time quietly reassuring her but in her mind she was thinking of all the ways she could murder a particular show runner for causing her girlfriend so much pain.

“I just don’t understand it. They said they were different. They said they cared about us.” Lexa sniffled as her sobs seem to ebb enough for her to talk.

“I know, babe. It’s so unfair. They didn’t have to do that. It is so fucking unfair. And those sons of bitches…” Lexa lets out a few more soft sobs and Clarke tries to contain her anger. She needs to control herself right now so she can be there for Lexa. She has been through enough in her life with losing her parents and then her high school girlfriend died in a drunk driving accident. She deserved to be able to watch a TV show without being reminded how cruel the world could be.

“I’m just so tired. Every time I feel like its me up there on the screen getting shot or jumping of a building or just ending up with a shitty ending. Why can’t I just see myself happy? Why is loving who I love wrong? Why does it always have to end in disaster?” Lexa ranted and the grip on Clarke’s shirt tightened. Clarke grabbed her hand and managed to pry it from her shirt and pulled the brunette’s face up to look at her.

“Hey, look at me.”

Lexa lifted her eyes and locked them with Clarke’s deep blue. The utter brokenness in those green orbs broke Clarke’s heart and she really was going to murder someone for this.

“Who you love is not wrong. Who you are is not wrong. You are beautiful, strong, kind, and sometimes incredibly annoying; you are also incredibly gay. That is not wrong. Nothing wrong about it. I love every inch of you. Every breath, even your god awful morning breath.” Clarke smiled when Lexa let a soft teary chuckle out.

“You are valid. You are loved. No TV show will ever change that. Is it right? No. Is it fair? No. But we have each other and our love is beautiful and more important than any of that.” She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Lexa leaned in to continue the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

“Thank you. I know I am probably over-reacting but…”

Clarke cut her off with a soft finger to her lips, “None of that. You are not over-reacting. What you are feeling is valid and understandable, okay?”

Lexa gave a short nod, “Okay.”

“Come here,” Clarke said and pulled her into a kiss. The girl automatically melted into it and moved to position herself above the blonde. Clarke giggled as she twisted to flip Lexa over and her heart soared as the brunette laughed. Clarke settled on top of the woman and enjoyed the feeling of Lexa’s hands running up and down her back.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said as she peppered kisses to Clarke’s neck and shoulders.

Clarke moved her head to regain Lexa’s lips and smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and started pressing kisses down Lexa’s long neck to her collar bones as she spoke, “I know, now let me show you how much…I love…every…part…of you.”

Lexa let out a soft moan and gripped the back of Clarke’s head and crashed their lips together as Clarke’s hands worked at the buttons of her shirt.

 

-

 

Lexa was sleeping soundly when Clarke silently slipped from the bed. She pulls on her discarded t-shirt and a pair of boxers from one of the drawers in the dresser. She grabs her laptop from the desk and leaves the room but not before pressing a kiss to Lexa’s temple.

She walks out to the kitchen and notices that Octavia and Raven are still in the living room with the TV on. She checks the microwave clock and notices it is almost two am. What the Hell were they watching this late?

She sits down with her laptop at the dividing bar and opens up her browser. She was salty as fuck and it was time to do something about it.

Raven looked up and nodded at Clarke but didn’t pull her eyes from the TV as she spoke, “Is she okay?”

“She will be, with time. I personally am out for revenge.” She says as she pulls up the Wikipedia page of a certain show runner. Time to reek havoc. “What are you guys watching this late?”

“We have eventually jumped ship. They may have killed her on one show but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy her amazing acting skills and gorgeous face on her other show.”

Raven grabbed a handful of popcorn and nodded along with Octavia, “Yeah, we are binging the first season right now. Pretty great so far. Want to join?”

“Nah, I’ve already seen it when it aired.” Clarke said and chuckled at herself as she typed in a particularly scathing quip. Get rekt bitch.

“Really? And you didn’t have us watch it too?” Octavia said sounding almost offended.

“Remember, O, I told you guys all about it but you said that kind of show wasn’t really your cup of tea so I let it drop. I’ve been obsessed with this actress since I saw her first appearance in episode 7 last season. I’ve even watched that god awful horror movie she was in five times.” Clarke said and tried to focus on coming up with the wittiest way to say someone was a literal pile of human waste.

The episode they were currently on ended and both girls stood and came over to see what had Clarke furiously typing at her computer.

“What you doing, Griff?” Raven asked and leaned on her shoulder.

Clarke smiled smugly and turned the screen so both girls could see her masterpiece. Both girls jaws dropped as they read what was actually a poetic edit job of the show runner’s wiki page. Raven looked up at her and smiled wider than she had since the episode, “Have I mentioned how much I love you Clarke Griffin.”

“Way to be savage,” Octavia said and high-fived her.

“What can I say? I’m a bitter bisexual and jus drein jus daun, motherfucker. And I’m, not even close to done.” She pulled the computer back to face her and returned to her work but also opened a tab for her tumblr and twitter. It was going to be a long night but she was gonna drag this son of a bitch harder than she has ever drag anything.

 

-

 

Clarke woke up with the sun shining on her face and Lexa slowly tracing circles on her back. She looked up and saw the brunette looking at her with nothing but adoration.

“Morning,” Her voice was gravely from sleep but she didn’t much care when her still very naked girlfriend was currently being a very good pillow.

“You were up late,”Lexa said and place a kiss on the crown of her head, “I thought I’d let you sleep a little later than usual.”

“Yeah, I had some…um, stuff to take cause of my computer. Didn’t want to wake you after last night. How are you by the way?” She asks and props herself up on her elbow to be on eye level with the woman.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for moment before answering, “I won’t lie. I still feel incredibly sad and angry and just tired by all of it, but waking up to you helps.”

Clarke smiles and leans forward to capture those full lips and her hands is creeping up to her uncovered breast when the door is harshly pushed open. Both Clarke and Lexa scramble for the blanket to cover the naked girl.

“God dammit! We have the knock rule for a reason!” Clarke barks harshly as she twists to see Octavia holding a laptop and smirking.

“Come on, Clarke, this isn’t even close to the first time I’ve seen her mostly naked. We played on the same soccer team and I’ve walked in on you two on the couch far too many times.”

“Whatever, is there a reason you are walking in on us this time? Or do you just want to ruin what was looking like a great morning,” Clarke huffed and Lexa rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly.

“Oh, yeah, you want to see this!” She turned the computer so both girls could see it, “Let me introduce you to the best thing this fandom has ever come up with; Elyza Lex.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Smttnpegasus guys and I've been fairly quiet but have been in the Clexakru for quite sometime. This is the first fic I'm posting so I'm a little nervous so let me know what you think of this little one shot.


End file.
